The Chronicles of Love and Other Stuff Chapter 1
by ihatemyusername
Summary: Love cubes, action, other dimensions, magical powers. This book has it all. Start out with chapter 1.


Chapter 1: Malcom

"Hey Hun I'll be there in 15." I said, I was in my black pontiac grand prix driving down Mantel Road.

"I'm waiting." Alex giggled.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too." I could picture her smiling. Her mid-length auburn hair put back into an elegant bun, she was probably wearing her signature red lipstick and probably that red dress loved so much. Her big pretty doe eyes were probably sparkling, as they always were. She had full lips, perfect teeth and a smile that took your breath away. She was perfect except for a little scar on the side of her neck that she got from a Frisbee accident. That scar of hers did not take away from her perfection it only added to it. As she says 'Your imperfections make you all the more perfect.' She was perfect and she was mine, all mine. It was our 1 year anniversary and I was on my way to pick her up. I had bought her a ruby ring that was a very deep shade of red. Suddenly, there was a loud,"screech" that couldn't have been more than a mile ahead

"What the hell was that?" I muttered quietly to myself. Then I saw her, a girl lying in the middle of the road, unconscious and bloody.

"Oh shit!" I actually think I might have screamed it. _What was I supposed to do now?_

"Alex will have to understand." I think I was going crazy considering I was talking to myself. I stop the car and pretty much jumped out and ran to the girl. I pulled my cell phone out but I had no service. _Shit. _I picked her up and put her in the back of my car. I got into the front seat and started driving. Hopefully there was a hospital nearby.

I kept driving for what felt like forever until I caught sight of the hospital.

"Finally," I breathed.

I parked the car in the emergency parking, threw the car door of open, got the girl out of the back, and ran inside. They immediately put her on a stretcher and wheeled her inside.

I looked down at my phone: 7:23. I was 40 minutes late. Alex would be pissed. I walked by the room the girl was in and peered inside; doctors were huddled around her sewing up cuts and trying to figure out who she was. Who was she? I sat down on a bench outside of her hospital room. After a while, one of the doctors came out to talk to me. She seemed sweet, in a motherly kind of way. She was a short plump lady with short blonde hair she looked around 45ish and had hazel eyes.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Murphy." She extended her hand and smiled.

"I'm Malcom." I grasped her hand and returned the smile.

"You did a very brave thing today." What is this? She was talking to me like I was 5. 12 years off, lady.

"Umm, thank you."

"The girl wants to talk to you. She woke up a few minutes ago." She said.

"Okay." I was hesitant to go in there. I stood up and Dr. Murphy nodded approvingly. I opened the door and walked in. The girl was lying there helplessly. She was beautiful, even more so than Alex. She had tan skin, long caramel brown hair, that were the color of robin's eggs. She was rather tall too. I'd get somewhere around 5'9" or 5'10'.

"Hey." I choked out.

"Hi." She replied almost instantly.

"How are you feeling?" Really that was the best I could do.

"As good as anyone who got hit by a car could feel." _Sassy much? _I thought.

"I'm Malcom." I should have told her that first I'm an idiot.

"I'm Marguerite."

"Nice to meet you." Then I did the worst possible thing ever and stuck my hand out for her to shake. I saw the hesitation in her eyes but none-the-less she shook my hand.

"Thank you." She looked right in my eyes and I could sense the gratitude.

"No biggie. You would've done the same for me." I smiled.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." It was the least I could do.

"Well I need to talk to my boyfriend but I don't think they'll let me call him. Could you?"

"Sure. What's his name?"

"Noah Everett."

"I know him. He goes to my school."

"I know he does. I do too."

"You go to my school? How come I've never seen you around? What grade are you in?"

"Yes I do. You have, I tutored you last year for a month. I'm a junior, just like you."

"I'm pretty sure I would remember you if you had tutored me."

"Why's that?"

"Well you're beautiful and I wouldn't have been able to forget your face."

"Well you know all the right things to say don't you?" I'm pretty sure she blushed.

"Yeah I do."

"Charming." She laughed.

"So would you mind if I came and visited you sometime again?" I really did want to come talk to her again.

"Not at all, tomorrow at 7?"

"It's a date." Woah there Malcom, what do you think you're doing? You have a girlfriend. Snap out of it.

"See you tomorrow." She giggled

I quickly slipped out of the room, my smile from ear to ear. I hadn't smiled like this in a year. I hadn't been this excited for anything in a year.


End file.
